To satisfy ever-increasing demands for wireless data traffic, wireless communication systems have been developed to support higher data rates. For this purpose, a wireless communication system seeks to improve spectral efficiency and increase channel capacity, for example, by communication techniques such as Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA), Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO), and the like.
On the other hand, cell-edge users having a low Signal-to-Noise Ratio (SNR) at a cell edge remote from a cell center or cell-edge users having a low Carrier-to-Interference and Noise Ratio (CINR) due to severe interference from a Base Station (BS) of a neighbor cell limit an overall system performance in a wireless mobile communication system. Accordingly, to increase the transmission efficiency of such cell-edge users, techniques such as Inter-Cell Interference-Coordination (ICIC), Coordinated Multi-Point (COMP), interference cancellation of a receiver, and the like have been developed.
While those techniques have been studied from the perspective of interference control at a transmitter or interference cancellation at a receiver, there is a need for a technique that increases a channel capacity to an optimum level for a cell-edge user.